


On Deaf Ears

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: It wasn't Tsuna’s fault that no onelistened.





	On Deaf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> **the-blue-eyed-fallen-angel**  said: If you could... An R27 where Tsuna is obliviously seducing Reborn by being cute as a button with the family but being a total terror in Boss Meetings/The Battlefield/Scolding his guardians and Reborn is desperately trying to ignore the growing crush he's getting on his very 25 years old very legal pupil? Happy ending please!
> 
> Not quite what you want, but here we go. 

The battlefield was scorched to ground. Even the tallest of buildings laid in ruins, their cement walls black as night and crumbling to the impressive heat. The earth was charred, embers continuing to burn, to consume, eating everything left and right.

There were no bodies. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

Reborn looked at the destruction, a dark thrill racing through his heart. He had always known the potential was there, but to see it in action. There was only one word really.

"Impressive," he purred.

Orange eyes glared at him, the intense fire still burning bright. "Reborn," Tsuna coldly greeted.

"Charred to ashes," Reborn said, still in quiet awe of the destruction. So, this was the level of destruction Tsuna was capable of when finally pushed past his breaking point.

Fools. Everyone looked at his former student and thought weak, kind, gentle, saint. While true on the surface, no one seemed to understand that Tsunayoshi was just as selfish as the next person and that there were lines one did not cross.

Namely he didn't take kindly when people didn't listen to him. You could heap on the abuse on Tsuna, could drive him around the bend with chaos. But a lifetime of bullying and people not listening made Tsuna's fuse short. The mafia continued to push and push, from Vongola to their allies to their enemies. Constantly pushing until Tsuna snapped.

Perhaps it was because Reborn was the one who forged the steel in Tsuna's spine or perhaps he was an odd exception in Tsuna's book, but Reborn felt a sharp jolt of realization that he was the only one that got away with rearranging Tsuna's life without his input. The idea of how close he had come to the edge was exhilarating.

"Are you going to stand in my way, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, voice calm and quiet, yet never wavering in pure strength.

Reborn took off his fedora, bowing deeply. "No. Where you go, I will follow,  _Boss_."

Tsuna nodded curtly before taking to the sky once more. His Sky Flames surging, rising like a pillar. A bonfire, a signal.  _ **A purge.**_

Reborn couldn't suppress his dark grin as he placed his hat back on his head. Tsuna had said it before. He had no intention of inheriting Vongola's sins and… if they forced him to, he would wipe out Vongola.

It wasn't Tsuna's fault that no one  _listened_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
